Whispered Kisses
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: A Muggle Studies Project forces them to work together despite their differences. Disturbing dreams unite them in a way they do not understand till it happens. DM/HG rated m for some language and some suggestive scenes.
1. First Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Author's note: This is what the story is based off of From the Hogwarts Online (link on my profile)Prompt of the Day for Tuesday June 10 "In My dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times,"**** I will also include other prompts of the day in the later chapters with this story.**

Draco Malfoy.

It was as though he was in a muggle picture featured film. What were those called? Movies? He'd have to ask his muggle studies teacher. Draco Malfoy did not see the point in taking Muggle Studies, but his mum made him. She said it'd be good to learn about the muggle world. He hated the class. Who cared what a "washing machine" a thing Muggles use to wash dishes, was called. Or who cared what a "television set" was. Why would anyone watch things in a box anyways? Draco could care less about Muggles. He sat there in class at the table with his chin on the desk. He remembered they read about movies and how most of them were about students in boring classes like this one.

"Assignments for the muggle studies abroad project partner list is on the board." Professor Burbag smiled at her students as the bell sounded for the class to end. Draco did not rush to the board. He did not care. He just wanted to pass this class and get it over with. He ran a finger over his name, and found his partner. 'Hermione Granger,' lovely. There was something about her that irked him, and now he had to do a project with her. He groaned and turned around. Bushy brown hair, and brown eyes stared back at him.

"We need to discuss when we can work on the project, I've got a few ideas and places where we can go and check out." She held on tightly to her books as she looked at him expecting an answer from him. When he didn't talk back she continued. "There's a Hogsmead trip next weekend if you want to get started right away. We could go into Muggle London. I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore about it before hand," Their project was to pick a Muggle place, visit it in Muggle London and write about it.

" Granger, I don't want to go into Hogsmead with you. Let alone, go anywhere with a Mudblood," Draco sneered. She puckered her lips, her eyes looked as though tears were about to fall.

"That was a foul thing to say. I don't care whether or not you want to do anything with me, you HAVE to and there's nothing you can do about it. Call me Mudblood one more time and see what happens." With that said Hermione turned on her heels and ran out the classroom. He brushed a finger through his hair. He was annoyed, and frustrated. All Draco really wanted to do was go back to sleep. He slowly made his way out of the classroom. Like he predicted, she was waiting for him. Just as she had every day for every year he was in school. Being a seventh year, he was tired of it.

"Go away Pansy," Draco said as she walked up behind him.

"Ohh, bad mood? This should be fun. Who put you in a bad mood?" Pansy said slipping her arm around his. Right on time Draco shook her off. She frowned and continued walking with him. Draco was getting tired of the same thing happening every day. He wanted his life to change, but didn't know how to make it.

"Shove off Pansy," Draco said as he made it to the common room. He didn't care about lunch. He just wanted to sleep. He was so tired.

"Aren't you going to lunch?" Pansy questioned once she walked through the threshold of the Slytherin Common room.

"NO. I'm going to my room and sleeping till dinner." He left her standing there confused, and turned his back to look at her when he heard Blaise talk.

"What's eating him?" He heard Blaise ask her as Blaise walked up to Pansy.

"Man PMS," Pansy chuckled and grabbed Blaise's arm. Together they walked out of the common room leaving Draco alone. Draco had heard enough and stomped off to the seventh year room. He opened the door, and saw no one was in there. Good. He had wanted to be alone. Tossing his bag aside, Draco fell immediately on his bed passing out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

_He walked along the corridor at night. He had done this over and over every night for the past fortnight. He couldn't sleep. Turning the corner, he head muffled cries in the bathroom coming from his right. Out of curiosity he walked into the bathroom and followed the noise to the first stall. He opened the door. Hermione Granger sat crying on the floor of the stall. She looked up at him._

_"Malfoy get out! This is a girl's bathroom!" She shouted as she stood up. He stared at her. "There is nothing to see here. Move along. I'm not into your rude remarks tonight," she said looking him square in the eye._

_"Is that all you think of me? As being rude?" She stood there frustrated._

_"You're Draco Malfoy. You are rude, obnoxious, and you only think of yourself. Get over yourself Draco. The whole world doesn't resolve around you," She opened the stall ready to leave, but he put his arm in front of the doorway blocking her. Her brows furrowed as a frown etched across her face. "Move aside Malfoy," she demanded._

_"I'm not all bad. I have some good qualities too," he stated defending himself. If its one thing he couldn't stand, was people always assuming he was bad._

_"Like what?" She sighed, and crossed her arms. She could tell he wasn't going to let her pass._

_"I have a good head of hair, and I'm good at Quidditch, and you have to admit, I'm good at Muggle studies too even if I can't stand the bloody subject," he chuckled to himself._

_"Looks aren't everything Malfoy," she stated._

_"I'm fantastic at kissing."_

_"I wouldn't go about bragging something like that," Hermione said. Draco lowered his arm. She wasn't trying to go anywhere now. He moved close to her._

_"Really? Why not?"_

_"Because it might not be true." She was honest with him. Which was something he wasn't use to._

_"How would you know unless you've kissed me?" Draco's face was inches from hers by now. He could tell her knees quivered by the way she was standing._

_"Why would I want to kiss you?"_

_"Because you're curious now. You want to see if its true," he stated as-a-matter-of fact._

_"I do not," she squeaked out. She placed her hand over her mouth and blushed. He knew she was lying. He thought he'd test her. Draco's hand moved hers down from her lips holding tightly to her hand. His lips clamped over hers, and kissed her soft lips._

He awoke suddenly sitting straight up in his bed. Had he really just dreamt that he kissed Granger? Draco looked at his clock and realized he was going to be late for Potions. He grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

Author's note: Yes I will be continuing this story. Please read and review. Thank you.


	2. Second Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

**Written for Hogwarts Online prompt of the day: Late and Detention**

**Hermione Granger.**

Hermione stared at the book, thumbing through pages. She was looking at a guide book of Muggle London her mum sent her after learning about the project. Ron sat down next to her at the table in the common room. He snatched the book from her.

"The Best Of Muggle London? Really Hermione? I thought you knew everything about London since your parents are Muggles," Ron said.

"Don't be thick Ronald," Hermione said snatching the book back, and turning to her page.

"Haven't you heard, Ron? Hermione's paired with Malfoy for the Muggle Studies project, " Harry said joining his two best friends. Harry sat down next to Ron and looked at them. Ron turned his head towards Hermione.

"Bloody hell Hermione. You kept that from me?" Ron crossed his arms and had a pouty look on his face. Hermione looked up from her book, closed the book and looked at Ron.

"Why should you care? You broke up with me to go back to Lavender, remember? Besides, it's not like I'm dating Draco. It is just a project,"

"You said his name," Ron said letting out a huff.

"Draco is his name. I don't have to call him Malfoy all the time," she said sighing.

"You better not date him," Ron said frowning. Hermione had had enough. She stood up and looked at Ron.

"It doesn't matter what I do. I don't have to explain anything to you," Hermione said with an angry tone. "I'm going to bed. Night Harry," Hermione said.

"Night Hermione!" She walked off as she heard Harry say

"You blew it man!" She turned slightly and saw Harry shove Ron's arm. Ron looked at Harry frustrated, stood up, and walked away.

Hermione was so frustrated with Ronald. He showed Hermione hardly any interest in her when they were dating, but now that she has Draco as a partner he was all of a sudden interested in her. Hermione was so angry at Ron, that when she reached her dorm room, she threw her book across the floor. She watched as she saw it flip over to a page in the book. Of course! Why didn't she think of it before? Hermione felt bad as she raced to the book, and gently picked it up for she never throws books. She grabbed her nearest bookmark and saved the page so she can show Draco their project.

Hermione chuckled as she placed the book on her table next to her bed. The thought of her and Draco dating amused her. She quickly changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. She pictured herself with Draco, and saw Ron's envious face in the distance watching them together. She sighed brushing him out of her thoughts and went to sleep.

She knew she was dreaming when Hermione found herself following him from the Great Hall to the Slytherin Dungeons only walking when she knew he wasn't watching. A noise from behind her distracted Hermione. She turned back around and saw that he had disappeared. She turned the corner wishing she knew where he had gone. Her long white dress out shown the moonlight as she walked. Suddenly a hand covered over her eyes as another covered her mouth. She was pulled into an empty classroom. The person turned her around. Platinum blond hair stared back at her.

"Hermione why are you following me?" He breathed, but still holding onto Hermione's hands. He felt her shake out of fear.

"You said my name. You never call me that. You always say 'Granger' or 'Mudblood,' she replied.

"Well it is your name isn't it? I don't have to call you that all the time do I?" Draco said smoothly. It struck her as odd that he said that. She had said that to Ron before going to sleep.

"Yes, that is my name. Why do you care?"

"Look, we could go on and on about names. But I haven't got the time for that tonight. I'm late as it is," Draco realized he was still holding her hand and let it go quickly.

"Late for what? A date?" She joked. He looked at her with a hint of guilt in his eyes.

"Detention with Professor Snape," he admitted. She chuckled again. "It's not funny," he stated.

"It's to be expected," she replied.

"How so?"

"You are so predictable Draco," Hermione said crossing her arms.

"You said my name," he looked puzzled.

"Well, it is your name isn't it?" She repeated his words back to him. He didn't reply back to her. They stood in silence for a few moments.

"I'm not always predictable," Draco muttered quietly. Hermione had never seen this side of Draco before. The calm, and quiet side. She had always known him as loud, rude, and mean. She kind of liked this side.

"Prove it. " Something about her saying that startled herself. She wondered what he would do and nervously placed her hands by her side. Draco grabbed her hand and gently pulled her close. He then cupped her chin with his other hand, looked at her, and kissed her. His tongue moved over her soft lips as they parted letting it in. They kissed for several long minutes. When they parted he kissed her lips one more time gently.

"Was that predictable?" He questioned.

Hermione woke up sweating. It was morning now and Hermione had to hurry to get to breakfast and get her day started. She hated being late. She didn't know what triggered her dream, but she had to figure it out. As she raced towards the entrance of the common room, Hermione rushed past Ron and Harry.

"Oi! Hermione, what's the hurry?" Ron spoke up.

"I'm going to be late for class," she said.

"It's Saturday Hermione," Harry said quietly. Hermione turned around. Harry and Ron were in comfortable clothes. She looked down at her robes and blushed a vivid shade of pink. She raced back up the stairs, and grabbed a tight sepia v-neck colored shirt, and her favorite pair of jeans. She quickly dressed, grabbed her book and raced back down the stairs.

"Where are you off to now 'Mione?" Ron called out.

"To find Draco Malfoy, and don't call me 'Mione," she said without thinking. Ron sat up from his chair so fast that he knocked it over. His face was as red as his hair. Harry stood calmly and placed an arm on Ron to calm him down.

"What in Merlin's beard for?" Ron said making his way to her so he wouldn't cause a scene.

"To give him a kiss. Don't you know we are dating?" She knew she shouldn't have, but she was tired of Ron getting in her business. Ron balled up his fists as Harry caught up with him.

"Easy Ron," Harry urged.

"Don't say that again. I don't consider it funny," Ron gritted through his teeth.

"I don't like you getting in my business. It was a joke. Honestly, Ronald. I'm going to breakfast. Not that I need to report to you," Hermione said calmly. It may have been a lie, but she wanted Ron off her back.

With that said, Hermione left the common room. Breakfast was over and she knew Draco would walk out soon. Hermione was too excited to eat anything for breakfast. She wanted to work on the project right away. She saw him walk out of the Great Hall with his cronies. She looked at him as she remembered her dream and smiled. Was she mistaking or did she see him blush? She walked up to him stopping him dead in his tracks.

"We need to get started on the Muggle studies project," she said smiling at him and showing him the book.

"Didn't I tell you yesterday I don't want to go anywhere with you?" He remarked. Crabbe and Goyle laughed. She knew he was just being mean because they were there.

"It's Saturday and we need to get going. I've picked a place and have permission from Professor Dumbledore to leave Hogwarts," she said brushing off his rude remark.

"Move aside, Mudblood. I've got prettier ladies to look at in the common room than to stand here and be seen with you," he laughed. Crabbe and Goyle joined him in laughing.

"We'll meet you there mate," Goyle said patting Draco on the back as if to say 'good one'. Hermione's eyes filled with tears. 'That was harsh,' she thought. Draco waited for a moment till his friends were gone.

"Look, I'm sorry about that. I had to say it. I still have a reputation to keep, Meet me at the tree near the front gate in one hour and we'll leave," Draco said turning back to her as soon as he saw his friends leave. Draco must have felt bad for he was apologizing to her.

"Apology accepted. You were really mean, but that's to be expected. You are predictable." Hermione told him.

Draco gave her an apologetic look and walked off to catch up with his friends. Hermione held in her tears and went strait to the tree. She didn't feel like going to the common room just to get an ear full from Ron.


	3. Third Dream verses real life

Written for the Hogwarts Online prompt of the day:

"In my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times"

Disclaimer. I don't own it.

Draco Malfoy.

It was still early morning, and Draco was tired. He excused himself again from his friends. He had an hour before he had to meet Granger and he wanted to go sleep, these days brought less sleep due to homework. His school-work was finally catching up with him. Draco felt so lazy lately he didn't want to do his homework till last minute, and that was around ten pm every evening when he often was seen in the common room. Draco passed out as soon as he laid his head on his pillow in his dormitory.

_He saw Hermione sitting under a tree crying. He knew he had caused her to cry, and felt bad about it. She was pretty, and he knew that. He just didn't want others to know that. Draco walked up to her and sat down._

_"I'm sorry I made you cry," he said._

_"You were mean, but like I said, it was predictable."_

_"There you go again. Saying I'm predictable."_

_"Well you are!" They said in unison. He knew he was dreaming, but this one seemed too real. _

_"I'm not like every Slytherin out there," he replied._

_Out of no where, a big snake appeared charging after Hermione. Draco stood up in front of her as she screamed and sat frozen not knowing what to do. Draco grabbed a twig, or what he thought was a twig, but at a second glance it turned out to be a sword. He stabbed the snake as it tried to attack Hermione. The snake died on the spot. Draco took one look at the snake and turned to Hermione, dropping the sword._

_"Are you okay?" He asked her as he sat down next to her again._

_"There is some good in you," Hermione panted, she was still startled by the snake._

_"I told you," Draco said smiling. Hermione playfully punched Draco in the shoulder. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close. He could smell the peppermint from her breath when she breathed. He kissed her lips once softly, and pulled away._

Draco awoke with a start. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip slowly. It had felt so real. As if he had just kissed Granger. He raced out of the dorm and down the stairs shoving past people as he went. Draco completely ignored Pansy's demand to know why he was in such a hurry.

"None of your damn business," Draco said as he heard others laugh at Pansy as he walked past her not bothering to stop and chat.

He didn't bother to turn around, he opened the portrait hole and continued running. He was late again. Those dreams were making him late. He made it to Hermione just as she was about to leave.

"You're late," she said.

"I know, I'm sorry," he said panting.

"So, she's the reason why you were in a hurry?" Draco flinched and turned around. There stood Pansy with her arms crossed and left foot tapping impatiently. One thing he couldn't stand about Pansy was that she always tapped her foot when she was angry.

"Go away, Pansy. You have no business here," Draco ordered.

"And what business do you have with a Mudblood?" Pansy snapped back. Draco's face grew red with rage.

"Don't call her a Mudblood you stuck up stubborn bitch," Draco grunted. He had had enough of her following him around and wanted to get rid of her once and for all.

"Well, shit Draco, that's what she is." Pansy moved to Draco and looked him square in the eye. She walked past him to where Hermione stood perplexed.

"Don't even think of doing anything to her or I'll hex you into the next town," Draco said as he drew his wand high, pointing it to Pansy's head.

"Standing up for a Mudblood? You will never hear the end of it; your days as Slytherin king are over. Wait till I tell everyone," Pansy snickered as she pointed her bony finger to his nose. Draco shook it off with his free hand.

"Pansy." It was Hermione who spoke up.

"What?" Pansy said moving slightly past Draco to face Hermione.

"Tell on him, and I'll tell everyone your relation with Professor Snape," Hermione said. Pansy was angry. Pansy's face went from pale to bright red; her eyes grew wide.

"How did you know?" She hissed.

"I didn't, but your confession just now proved it," Hermione said as a smile etched across her face. Pansy crossed her arms again.

"This isn't over!" Pansy said still in shock.

Someone had found out her secret and that was a thing she would never forget. Pansy stormed off leaving Draco and Hermione alone. Draco watched her go, and then turned around after he saw she walked off. Draco lowered his wand as Hermione walked to him. She held out her hand waiting for him to shake it.

"Thank you," she said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

"How did you know about her and Snape?"

"I honestly didn't, but something told me it would shut her up," Hermione replied looking at him.

"Brilliant idea. I can't ever get her to shut up." He looked at Hermione. Her eyes glistened as she looked at him. He didn't know what came over him, but he wanted his dreams to come true; he wanted to taste the peppermint instead of dreaming about it.

Draco leaned in, and gently kissed her soft lips, as he did, she stood on her tip toes matching his height. His lips kissed her as she never had been kissed before. Draco moaned knowing it wasn't a dream. He opened his mouth letting her tongue enter. They kissed for a few minutes before pulling apart. He looked at her and smiled as he saw her smile.

"In my dreams, I've kissed your lips a thousand times," they said in unison.

"Really?" She asked him.

"Why do you think I'm always late? I have little sleep as it is, and wanted to make the dreams come true," he said.

"I've kissed you in my dreams, but never thought it would come true," she whispered. They pulled apart as they heard noises behind them. The students were returning from Hogsmead. A few cast eyes towards them standing there, but no one bothered them.

"Now what?" Hermione asked.

"Meet me tomorrow as soon as breakfast is over. We'll go into London then." Draco said. He smiled at her, he actually smiled. He had never felt so happy before in his life till he kissed Hermione. They waved, and went separate ways.


	4. Confrontations

Author's note: I do apologize for this being late. We've had a death in the family and my mind hasn't been with writing/typing any chapters I have had. I shall try to put the other chapters up as soon as I can. Thank you for being patient.

* * *

Hermione Granger.

Hermione was practically skipping as she made it back to the Common Room. Her skipping stopped suddenly when she saw Harry waiting for her outside the portrait hole wearing a confused expression on his face and his hands on his hips.

"Mind if we walk Hermione?" He said.

"Sure," she replied with a worried tone in her voice. Harry led her away from the other students who were hanging around the portrait hole. He pulled out a letter from his pocket and opened it up. Written in green writing was a letter to Harry.

"Explain please." He gave her the letter and watched her read it. A look of horror etched across her face. "Please tell me you did not kiss Malfoy?"

"That witch stayed behind a tree and spied on us? Oh, Sweet Merlin, what have I done? Does Ronald know?" Hermione questioned.

"No, he was with Lavender when the letter was delivered to me. What are you getting into Hermione? He's a Malfoy," Harry crossed his arms against his black shirt and leaned against the wall.

"It's not what you think. Draco met me to work on the project when Pansy showed up. She started threatening me and Draco stood up for me. When she wouldn't quit, I brought up her relationship with Professor Snape."

"Her what? And Malfoy stood up to you?" Harry interrupted. Hermione breathed in, and then out.

"I know. Pansy is shagging Professor Snape," she said, as she took in a deep breath. She paused, and let her breath out. Harry's expression was just as she suspected. A look of horror came over his face. Then slowly it went to a look of shock, and lastly a look of disgust. He stuck out his tongue.

"That's a disgusting image," He finally said.

"She won't rat on Draco and me. I'm not even sure what we are. It was a kiss. An accidental kiss that meant nothing." Hermione handed Harry the letter, and crossed her arms. "How did this get out of hand" She asked quietly.

"Well, it does complicate things," Harry said as folded up the letter, and placed it neatly in his pocket.

"But I can't deny the kiss was wonderful. I've never had a better kiss," Hermione confessed.

"Even better than Ron?" Harry asked.

"That is private," Hermione replied.

Harry's tongue stuck out again. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. What I don't want to imagine is you snogging him," Harry said.

"Who is snogging whom?" Hermione whirled around. Ron came up from behind them. His left arm was across Lavender's back. Lavender's free hand was playing with a piece of gum in her mouth. Hermione looked at Ron, from Ron to Lavender. Lavender pulled the gum from her mouth with her fingers once more. Lavender irked Hermione more than anything.

"Have you been snogging someone?" Lavender asked stupidly looking at Hermione. She glared at Lavender, and then at Ron.

"It was me, not Hemrione," Harry said covering up for Hermione. Hermione looked at Harry and sighed. Then she mouthed a small 'thank you,' to him.

"This just got interesting," Lavender said.

"Come on, Harry, you don't have to say anything," Hermione said. Lavender looked from Hermione to Harry and started to squeal. She jumped up and down acting ridiculous.

"Oh! You and Harry kissed!" Lavender pointed to Hermione and Harry.

They exchanged a quick glance and then looked at Ron. Ron looked at Lavender like he didn't know her. His eyes grew wide. Then he glared at Harry as he realized what Lavender meant. As soon as Ron's glare left Harry's it went to Lavender making her stop all of a sudden.

"Ron, It's not what you think," Hermione bit her lower lip hating Lavender more than ever. If looks could kill, Hermione would be a Basilisk.

"Lavender, go into the Common Room. I need to talk to my two best friends," Ron gritted through his teeth. He let go of Lavender. Lavender obeyed and left them alone.

"So, you decided to betray me? My two best friends snogging. I expected this from Hermione, but not you Harry," He exaggerated making the 'you' sound worse.

"Now wait a moment Ron. That isn't fair. And what do you mean you expected it from Hermione?" Harry fought back. His tone was just as powerful as Ron's.

"Well, I expected Hermione to go snog someone as payback from me breaking up with her, but I didn't expect her to kiss you Harry."

"Ronald you are so self centered. I never kissed Harry. For your Information, I kissed Draco. After he stood up to Pansy on my behalf, I kissed him," Hermione was annoyed. She grew tired of having to explain to herself to Ron all the time.

"You what?" Ron spat out. His eyes gave Hermione a cold look. He stomped off.

"Where are you going?" Hermione shouted.

"To find Malfoy, so I can punch the living daylights out of him," Ron said truthfully.

Hermione and Harry stared at each other for a split second, and then they tore after Ron.

* * *

Author's note: So sorry this chapter is one of my shorter ones.


	5. Meeting an enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Draco Malfoy.

"So then, Malfoy calls her a Mudblood. Next thing you know, she's crying," Crabbe summed up. The other Slytherins roared with laughter as dinner came to a start. Draco looked at Crabbe and glared at him.

"What?" Crabbe whispered.

"I wish you wouldn't lie about Granger crying. That's not how it happened. " He was angry.

"That's good enough for them. They will believe anything," Crabbe said looking at the rest of the Slytherin table. "What's with you anyways? Sticking up to Granger I mean."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Pansy whispered next to Draco. He kicked her under the table.

"Ow!" She exclaimed as she started to rub her left foot.

"Malfoy," Draco turned around hearing his name being called. The Slytherin table grew quiet as Ron Weasley stood in front of Draco. He hadn't expected this.

"I'd like to talk to you ALONE outside," Draco noted Ron's fists were tight. He stood up from the bench. Automatically Crabbe and Goyle stood up. He moved from the table, and then they followed him.

"I don't need anyone to go with me. I am a Malfoy after all. I think I can handle Weasel by myself. No one follow me. This is between Weasel and I," Draco ordered.

Goyle smashed his right fist into his left palm. Draco knew he wanted to fight. Not this time. Draco knew what this was about and did not want anyone else to know. Somehow, Ron knew about him and Hermione.

"All right Weasel. You have me alone. Now what?" Draco said crossing his arms as they reached the outside of the Great Hall.

"You kissed Hermione," Ron said automatically.

"And?"

"You-kissed-Hermione," Ron gritted through his teeth.

"Weasel, is this going anywhere?" Draco grew tired of Ron being repetitive.

"Why?" This question caught Draco by surprise.

"What do you mean "Why"?" Draco asked.

"Let me do the questioning and you answer," Ron replied.

"What does it matter? It was one kiss. Not really meaning anything." His answer was a lie. He felt something when he kissed Hermione.

"What?" Her voice was as quiet as a mouse. She and Harry stepped from the shadows. The look of disappointment on her face shown as she stepped out from her hiding spot. She hid when Harry told her to hide so Ron wouldn't know they were there. Draco felt guilty.

Ron looked at Hermione. "Why did you kiss Draco?"

"If you must know Ronald, he saved me from the wrath of Pansy. But being an evil Slytherin like she was, she snuck behind a tree, and watched us kiss," Hermione explained.

Draco wondered what Ron was planning on doing next when Harry spoke up. For the first time in his life, Draco was grateful for Harry.

"Now look, I know you are confused as hell Ron, but he isn't worth getting into a fight with. No offense," Harry paused looking at Draco.

"None taken," Draco said.

"But, Ron, Hermione is right. You're not dating her, so she doesn't have to tell you who she is with and why. Furthermore, what difference does it make if Hermione kisses him? It's her love life. Leave her be," Harry summed up.

"What difference does it make? Really, Harry? It's Draco fucking Malfoy kissing your best friend," Ron almost shouted at Harry.

"Excuse me, but my middle name isn't fucking. Shut the bloody hell up before you draw attention. You are WAY out of line," Draco demanded. "Who I kissed is my business. If you will excuse me now, I am going back to dinner. Do not speak of this again to anyone," Draco told them. He stormed off before anyone could speak.

Draco reached the Slytherin table as dessert started. Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy looked up at him as he sat down.

"What happened?" They asked as Draco took a bite of treacle tart.

"None of your damn business," Draco replied.

They looked at each other for one long minute. They knew Draco was serious when he cursed. He wasn't one to curse much, so when he did, they knew he was really mad. Crabbe opened his mouth as if he wanted to speak, and then closed it again not knowing what to say. They continued eating in silence letting Draco think to himself.

Author's note: Please read and review. Reviews mean more to me than anything. They lighten up my day and let me know I'm a good writer.

For Slytherin Head. Thank you for being such an AWESOME beta.


End file.
